Now That We're Here
by Solitary-Sora
Summary: Zaveid and Mikleo start spending a lot of time together. It helps them figure some things out. (Might re-write. Fluff, One-Shot. Alternate title is "Faraway.")


Zaveid wandered to where Mikleo was quite often. He just couldn't stand to see him alone, waiting for Sorey to awaken. He knew how that was. Waiting for years, all alone. Though he wasn't there all the time, no. Zaveid sat next to where the water seraph stood. Mikleo pretended not to care, but he appreciated Zaveid's company. "So," Zaveid said lazily, "How's it going today? I'm surprised you aren't bored out of your mind by now." Mikleo stared at him briefly.

"I can explore the ruins. It's hard to be bored. Besides you come and bother me, so." Zaveid smirked.

"Aw, man, I'm a bother? That hurts, brah." He chuckled, not really offended. Mikleo sighed, trying his damnedest not to smile. It was hard not to at Zaveid sometimes. Then other times all you could do was stare and facepalm. He occasionally annoyed Mikleo, but if the wind seraph were to vanish the boy wouldn't know what to do. Mikleo decided to ignore him for the day. Zaveid would eventually get bored and leave. Or so he thought. The older man ended up staying there for the last better part of the day. Just sitting with Mikleo. He eventually left and thoughts swirled in Mikleo's mind. He actually felt as comfortable with Zaveid as he did Sorey. He had no idea when that happened, or what it meant. He continued to gaze off into space, deep in thought about multiple things.  
Zaveid started to join Mikleo everyday instead of every once in awhile. The young seraph was confused why the older would waste his time sitting with him constantly. It got to the point where Zaveid just didn't leave. And as per usual, he said stupid things to annoy Mikleo. That and calling him weird names like 'Mikster' and 'Mickey-Boy.' Mikleo simultaneously minded and didn't mind them. Everything Zaveid made him feel was confusing. He couldn't put his finer on any of it. The wind seraph was a man wrapped in mystery. Mikleo knew next to nothing about him. That realization dawning on him made him feel melancholy for some reason that he couldn't place. He found himself wanting to know more about Zaveid. So he asked.

"Zaveid? How did you know Eizen? Why were you alone?" He questioned genuinely curious. Zaveid blinked at first then grinned.

"Random. But, it's a long story. And pretty sad. I was alone because all my friends were hellions." Mikleo stared at him. All of them?

"That's terrible. I guess you can talk about it if you want too. I am starting to get bored and I have the time, obviously." He said looking away from Zaveid, who smiled. It was obvious Mikleo cared dispute his words. Zaveid loved that about Mikleo.  
Zaveid always liked the water seraph. He only teased him because of this fact. That and his reactions were amusing. And after being alive for 1,000 years, Zaveid was usually quite bored. He'd done everything. Well… Almost everything. Despite liking Mikleo, Zaveid head believed he didn't really care to get to know him. That Mikleo just thought of him as an acquaintance. So, thusly, it came as rather a shock when Mikleo asked what he did. Zaveid originally played it off, but he could tell from Mikleo's voice he truly wanted to know.

"Alright. Sit down and I'll tell you." And so he did. Mikleo listened intently. It truly was a sad tale. And Mikleo was impressed with Zaveid's strength to keep going through it all. And thus respect bloomed. As did something more, unbeknownst to the young seraph.  
It was a few days later after revealing his past, and Zaveid felt closer to Mikleo then ever. Too close almost. It was nearing his relationship with Eizen. Which was… different. He sighed and just stared at Mikleo as they gazed up at the clouds. He smiled. Then a thought crossed his mind. Once Sorey awoken these days of being alone with Mikleo would come to an end. As much as he cared about Sorey, he didn't want this. His thoughts swirled around in his mind and eventually surfaced. "Just forget about Sorey." He found himself saying aloud. He instantly regretted the words. Mikleo stared at him in disbelief, which eventually morphed into irritation.

"What?! How could I?! Sorey is precious to me!"

"Yeesh, okay sorry. It's just a thought that accidently came out."

"What the hell are you thinking about?" it's obviously Mikleo was mad. There was no undoing this. He might as well be honest.

"If Sorey comes back you won't hang out with me anymore…" He looked down. Mikleo stared. Zaveid sighed. "Oh never mind. See ya." He fled, ashamed of his own words. He knew very well Sorey and Mikleo's relationship. To try to get in the way of that was as good as a sin – not at all.  
Mikleo stared after where the man ran. Then looked away and set down. It was ridiculous what the long haired idiot had said to him. He'd give him a good lecture tomorrow. Only, he didn't come back thenext day, nor the next. Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. The fear that he'd vanish from his life as quickly as he entered it creeped up on Mikleo and he gulped. He didn't want that; not at all. He loved Zaveid. Wait… loved? He was confused by his own revelation. When did that happen? No, he had always felt that way. He was just blinded by what he think he should've felt. He began to run. He had to find Zaveid. He looked for days right when he gave up, he got a feeling in the chest mitt said to go left. So he did. It wasn't long before he gazed upon the one for whom he searched.

"Zaveid!" He cried out, running toward him. He hugged him tightly and buried his head in his bare chest. Zaveid stared.

"Mikleo?" He looked down at him and slowly returned the hug. He has been too embarrassed to show himself after what he had said to the boy and yet here he was.  
They hugged tightly, and Mikleo felt nothing but comfort listening to Zaveid's heartbeat and feeling his face against his bare skin. It felt as home. He was home after being so far away. Zaveid cleared his throat suddenly. "What's with you…?"

"I didn't want you to vanish like thar, you jerk! I was mad but not that mad! Don't you know I love you?!" He yelled without really thinking. Zaveid continued to stare. That was one thing he wasn't expecting to hear.

"Same. That's why I said that. Guess I was jealous… sorry. And sorry for running off. Now that you're here I know that was stupid. I won't leave you, if you don't leave me, Mickey-Boy." He said. The water seraph pouted.

"Can't you say my correct name for once? This is serious! We just confessed!" Zaveid laughed and smirked.

"Yeah, you're right." He bent down and whispered in the other's ear. "Mikleo~." The latter flushed a bright shade of pink and squeaked. Zaveid took this opportunity to lean forward and closed the gap between thrm. He kissed him. Mikleo was stunned at first, but kissed back. Neither of them could pull away so they continued to kiss for minutes. Zaveid lost control of himself and gently pushed Mikleo onto the grass and began to instead kiss his ear and neck. Mikleo grunted in surprise.

"Z-Zaveid…? Not yet… it's too soon." Mikleo spoke shyly. Zaveid snapped out of it, and smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his own neck.

"Sorry about that. You're just so irresistible, babe." He grinned as he watched Mikleo's face get further from its natural color.

"Don't say things like that! Let's go." He huffed as he pushed the other man off and began to walk. Zaveid caught up and grabbed the smaller boy's hand and held it as he walked next to Mikleo.

And the two seraphim continued to walk together for centuries. They also eventually went futher. A task which amused Zaveid by how embarrassed the water seraph was. Mikleo was happy though. Now that they were here, together, and Zaveid wasn't so far away.


End file.
